Prince William, Prince of Wales
Prince William, Prince of Wales '''(William Charles Frederick George Albert; born March 6th, 1730) is the grandson of the reigning Emperor William IV and heir apparent to the throne of Albionnia. Born the eldest son of James, Crown Prince and Prince of Wales, he was destined to succeed to the throne of the Empire from his birth. His birth was seen as a moment of salvation for the Empire, as there had been few male heirs besides his father and uncle. William was known from birth as '''Prince William of Wales, '''though upon his marriage in 1747 he was granted the courtesy title of '''Duke of Sussex. '''He was invested as '''Prince of Wales '''after the death of his father, Prince James. Upon the death of his grandfather, he will rule as '''William V. William has been known as a patron of the arts and the sciences. He is known for his great interest in culture, fashion and architecture. He is behind a great many palaces and manors throughout the Empire, as he took a special interest in commissioning and designing such new projects. He has been known to be popular within the Empire, as he better associated himself with the common people of the Empire. This is in sharp contrast to his father, who was deeply unpopular as a result of his detachment from the people. William has further been known as a talented musician and a philanthropist, making regular donations to charities of all forms. Early Life Birth Prince William was born on March 6th, 1730 at St. James' Palace, London to the Crown Prince James and his wife, Elisabeth Albertine of Saxe-Hildburghausen. He was the eldest grandchild of Emperor William IV and Empress Elisabeth Christine, making him second-in-line to the throne upon birth. His birth was greatly celebrated due to his future position as Emperor due to being the eldest son of the Crown Prince. He was the first Oldenburg prince of his generation, being credited with the continuation of the dynasty from birth. There was great happiness within the family for the birth of a son and future heir. It also secured his mother's position at court Prince William was healthy and strong at birth, bearing a strong resemblance to the royal family. Upbringing WIP Education WIP Adolescence Duke of Sussex Marriage WIP Family Life WIP Patron of the Arts WIP Court Life WIP Political Life WIP Issue Legitimate Issue With his wife, Lady Margherita Elisabetta of Venice, he had eight livebirth children, as well as two stillbirths and one miscarriage: * Princess' '''Louise Victoria of Sussex (22nd February 1748 - Present) * ''Prince ''Charles, Duke of Edinburgh (30th September 1749 - Present) * ''Prince ''George Frederick of Sussex (19th June 1751 - Present) * Miscarriage (18th July 1752) * ''Prince ''William Louis of Sussex (17th November 1753 - 21st November 1753) * Stillborn daughter (10th January 1755) * ''Princess ''Caroline Matilda of Sussex (14th August 1757 - Present) * ''Prince ''James Alfred of Sussex (14th August 1757 - Present) * ''Princess ''Elizabeth Theresa of Sussex (22nd October 1760 - Present) * ''Princess ''Sophia Louisa of Sussex (4th June 1762 - 11th December 1769) * Stillborn son (2nd March 1764) '''Illegitimate Issue' WIP Ancestry Titles, Styles and Honours Titles and Styles * 6th March 1730 - 10th February 1747: ''His Imperial Highness,'' Prince William of Wales * 10th February 1747 - Present: ''His Imperial Highness,'' the Duke of Sussex Honours * Knight of the Order of the Garter